Caffe Latte Chapter 5
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: "Kalian tau? ...Aku begitu menikmati saat segala penat dan emosiku melebur bersama caffeine dalam cairan ini". Berhenti mengukir lubang di hatiku Cho Kyuhyun... Kyumin Yaoi Fanfiction


**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_Aduuh chappie 5 bikin bingung ni dari semalem ga bisa di publish...tapi setelah melalui perjuangan yang cukup luar biasa...akhirnya chappy ini bisa dimunculin juga# abaikan._

_Mian ne Chingu udah bikin kecewa karena nunggu...Yosh, kl gt selamat membacaaaaaa..._

_._

_._

**Previous chapter**

"Tidak Ming...aku tidak mencintai Wookie...AKU MENCINTAIMU MING!"

Kyuhyun semakin meringkuk di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan mendekap sebuah boneka kelinci putih...Kyuhyun menyadari...ia sangatlah mencintai pemilik boneka tersebut...Lee Sungmin.

.

"Kembalilah Sungmin~ah...aku mohon".

.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

"ini apartemenku, aku harap kau nyaman tinggal di sini". Ujar namja berpawakan kekar, sembari menyeret koper pink dan sebuah boneka besar.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki apartemen Yong Guk, meski berdesign minimalis namun suasana yang dihadirkan dengan interior highend menambah kesan mewah ruangan tersebut. Sungmin tak pernah menyangka seorang namja bringas seperti Yong Guk memiliki apartemen sebagus ini, apalagi setiap property-nya tersusun sangat rapi, benar-benar tidak menggambarkan sifat asli pemiliknya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya semakin ke dalam, menyapu pandangannya ke setiap sudut apartemen Yong Guk, namja kelinci itu cukup takjub dengan isi ruangan tersebut. Beberapa pot tanaman berjajar manis di balik tirai tipis yang memberikan efek dramatis bagi ruangan itu. Sungmin tak menemukan satupun barang berserakan di apartemen Yong Guk...setiap furnished benar-benar tertata dengan apik.

"kau suka tempat ini?" Yong Guk mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, apa yang di hadapinya saat ini membuat namja tinggi itu berfantasi seperti mengenalkan apartemen baru untuk calon istrinya.

"Uhm Hyung...apartemenmu sangat bagus,lalu aku tidur di mana?"

Yong Guk menggaruk kikuk bagian belakang kepalanya , kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mendekati ranjang besarnya.

"Di sini..". ia menepuk bed sambil berkedip-kedip pada Sungmin, membuat namja kelinci itu membulatkan mata dan memandang shock dirinya.

"Yya! Hyung...hanya satu ranjang...aku tidak mau tidur denganmu".

"Mau tak mau kau harus tidur seranjang denganku Min.."

"Shirreoyo...Hyung!". Seru Sungmin tak terima dengan pernyataan namja tinggi itu. Yang benar saja ia harus tidur seranjang dengan orang yang beberapa hari ini dikenalnya, tentu Sungmin menolak keras...tidur dengan calon suaminya _(Kyuhyun_) saja, ia belum pernah.

"ini apartemenku...kau harus mematuhi apa kataku..Min".

"Aku pergi saja~...

"T-tunggu... arra!...aku akan membawakan ranjangmu sendiri, aisshh kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku". Yong Guk beranjak mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya, ia memang tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan namja aegyo itu, bahkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin seperti kewajiiban yang harus ia kerjakan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis setelah mengetahui keinginannya terpenuhi, ya walaupun harus membuat namja garang di depannya menggerutu sebal. Kedua foxynya berbinar-binar menatap Yong Guk tengah berbicara dengan ponselnya.

...

...

"_**Yeobbsseyoo, Hyung?"**_

"Zelo...bawa ranjangmu ke apartemenku".

"_**MWOOO? Lalu aku pakai apa ?..."**_

"Aisshhh...kapan-kapan aku ganti yang baru".

"_**tapi sebenarnya untuk apa Hyung?"**_

"Yah! Cepat bawa kemari!" Yong Guk berteriak keras, hingga membuat namja dalam line telfonnya tersentak tak terkecuali Sungmin.

"_**N-ne...tapi bagaimana aku membawanya, ini berat Hyung".**_

"Suruh Himchan atau Young Jae membantumu, pabbo". PIP

Yong Guk melempar gusar gadget hitam miliknya. Meski demikian ia tersenyum senang...tugasnya untuk memenuhi keinginan Sungmin akan terselesaikan dengan cepat, mengingat namja yang baru saja di telfonnya tinggal bersebelahan dengannya. Ya...apartemen Yong Guk memang menjadi satu bangunan dengan apartemen ke-lima temannya.

...

...

15 menit pun berlalu, pintu apartemen Yong Guk terbuka menampilkan sebuah benda persegi panjang besar dengan dua namja tampan yang memeganginya di kedua sisi berlawanan.

"Kalian lama sekali..." gerutu Yong Guk sambil mengekor dua temannya yang begitu kepayahan mengangkat ranjang besar pesanannya.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami, apa kau tak melihatnya...ini sangat berat hyung". Ujar seorang namja Ulzzang.

Walau dengan mendengus kesal, Yong Guk akhirnya ikut membantu mengangkat beban tersebut... ketiganya berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki apartemen Yong Guk.

"Himchan hyung..". Sungmin memekik girang saat melihat sunbaenya, dan berlari kecil mendekati namja ulzzang itu

"Sungminnie..."

'BRUGH'..."ARRRRGGHHHH..."

Terdengar debaman dan teriakan Yong Guk setelah Himchan melepas pegangannya di ranjang , sepertinya wajah dan suara Sungmin berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasinya, hingga tak menyadari dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Wae hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" Himchan menatap polos namja tinggi di sampingnya, wajah Yong Guk benar-benar mengerikan...seluruh permukaan kulitnya memerah, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas namja garang itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Argh...kaki-ku...sa-khit, pab-bohh!" Kata Yong Guk terbata-bata, satu butir air mata meluncur bebas setelah beberapa saat di tahannya. Himpitan ranjang berat di jarinya benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Mianhae hyung". Himchan bergerak cepat, mengangkat kembali benda berat itu dari kaki Yong Guk, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah setelah melihat air mata ketuanya. Sementara Zelo dan Sungmin hanya menatap cengo tingkah dua hyung-nya yang selalu tak terduga.

...

..

.

"Hyung diamlah...kau memalukan sekali". Zelo berdecak sebal menahan kaki Yong Guk yang bergerak liar setiap kali ia menempelkan handuk hangat di luka lebam ke lima jari kaki hyungnya.

"Arrghh Appohhhh...pelan pabbo!..apa kau tidak melihatnya?! semua jariku bengkak...bagaimana bisa aku memakai sepatuku besok!". Yong Guk semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin, ya...namja garang itu tengah memeluk Sungmin dengan bermanja-manja dan mengeluh sakit. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin dan dua namja lainnya...Yong Guk tersenyum penuh arti dalam pelukan Sungmin. Mencuri kesempatankah? Molla...yang jelas namja garang itu sangat menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Yya.. kau selalu berlebihan...ini hanya luka lebam, tidak separah luka lecetmu waktu itu". Gaerutu Sungmin...ia tak habis pikir seorang namja seperti Yong Guk memiliki sisi yang kekanakan.

"Appoyo...Sungmin~ah".

"YAH! Hyung...kau hanya mencuri kesempatan bukan?!". Himchan berseru keras melihat tingkah ketuanya bermanja-manja pada Sungmin, layaknya seekor anak kucing. Kesal sekaligus iri memenuhi benak dan isi hatinya.

"Waeeee?! aku memang kesakitan...kau seharusnya meminta maaf denganku, lihat kakiku ini...". Ujar Yong Guk sambil menyodorkan kaki bengkaknya di hadapan Himchan.

"Ck...Minnie, minggir...biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisimu". Himchan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari duduknya, tak ayal hal ini membuat namja garang itu menjerit keras.

"YAHH! aku tidak mau denganmu!...Sungmin...jangan pergiii!".

Himchan tak menghiraukan jerit penolakan Yong Guk, ia tetap bersikeras menggeser Sungmin dan mendekap paksa namja garang itu.

"Diam hyung!...pelukanku sama hangatnya dengan Sungmin".

"Humphh..menying-khir...bo-doohh, agh sesaaaaakhhhh!". Yong Guk meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Himchan, pasalnya namja ulzzang itu mendekap kuat kepalanya hingga tak menyisakan ruang untuknya bernafas secara benar.

.

Dan apartemen itu di penuhi raungan dan jerit pemiliknya. Membuat beberapa orang yang tinggal bersebelahan dengannya naik pitam karena terusik oleh suara gaduh Yong Guk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

**Esoknya...**

**.**

"Tak semanis buatanmu Ming...". Kyuhyun menyesap secangkir minuman hangat buatannya, berulang kali ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari Caffe Latte tersebut. Mencoba mengais kenangannya bersama Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu...walau nyatanya, hanya kenangan pahit yang ia torehkan untuk namja cantik itu.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan di pagi ini, selain duduk termenung di meja pantry, menikmati terpaan bias mentari dengan secangkir Caffe Latte dalam genggamannya. Namja tampan itu sejak pukul 04:00 pagi berkutat di dapur dan terhitung sudah 8 cangkir Caffe Latte yang ia habiskan. Kyuhyun sungguh merindukan namja cantik itu...Lee Sungmin.

Jika hari-hari kemarin...ia dapat menemukan Sungmin menggunakan apron pinknya, bergerak cekatan menyiapkan segala persiapan pagi mereka di dapur, namun saat ini...untuk sekedar menatap manik foxynya saja...Kyuhyun tak bisa.

'DRTTT...DRTTT...DRRTT'

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, seulas senyum menghias bibir merahnya, ketika meyakini bahwa sang penelfon tersebut adalah Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merogoh benda hitam miliknya tanpa menatap layar...

"Ne...Sungmin~ah.". Seru Kyuhyun tampak menggebu-gebu.

"_**Sungmin?..Yah Kyu! apa kau sakit...hingga tak mengenali nomor sahabatmu sendiri?".**_

Binar mata dan senyumannya seketika menghilang...kala menyadari seseorang dalam line telfonnya bukanlah Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajah kecewanya.

"Wae...Hae?"

"_**Apa kau tidak masuk lagi hari ini?"**_

"...".

"_**Kemarin kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran seharian penuh...ada apa dengan~**_

"Apa sungmin di sana?"

"_**S-sungmin?...Ne, dia di kelas...kau~**_

PIP

Kyuhyun memutus line telfon tersebut secara sepihak. Tak ada yang terbesit dalam pikirannya selain ke Sekolah, menemui Sungmin. Namja cantik itu belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, buktinya Sungmin masih terlihat di Sekolah mereka...Kyuhyun benar-benar berterimaksih pada seseorang yang menelfonnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"S-sungmin?...Ne, dia di kelas...kau~ PIP.

"Yah! Putus? Kyuhyun memutus telfonku...apa-apaan anak itu!".

Donghae berteriak keras di depan ponsel miliknya, setelah seseorang memutus kalimat cemasnya secara tidak sopan.

"wae Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk begitu menyadari gelagat marah namja brunette di sampingnya, kedua bola matanya mengerjap polos, dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung karena mengunyah snack.

"Kyuhyun...semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini".

"Kyuhyun?..di mana anak itu?...sejak kemarin menghilang".

"Molla...Aishh Hyukkie, bisakah kau makan dengan benar". Donghae mengusap remahan snack di sudut bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hae...hentikan, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri". Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae di bibirnya, namja manis itu beringsut semakin menjauhi Donghae.

"Wae?...aku hanya bermaksud~

"Sikapmu membuat jantungku sakit karena berdebar...jadi aku mohon hentikan".

Penuturan Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Donghae terbelalak lebar. Namja brunette itu memang menyadari Eunhyuk selalu bertingkah semaunya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan orang lain. Tapi untuk mengakui perasaannya secara blak-blakan...rasanya terlalu mengejutkan dan diluar dugaan.

"Hyu—hyukkie...kau?"

"Ne...aku menyukaimu". Eunhyuk berujar dengan wajah datar dan sepenuhnya ringan tanpa beban. Kemudian ia menyimpan kembali snacknya setelah Kim seonsangnim memasuki kelas mereka. Namja manis itu tak menyadari, teman sebangkunya benar-benar shock mendapat serangan mendadak darinya.

.

"Hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran hingga satu pekan kedepan". Ujar yesung dengan senyum terkembang. Sontak hal ini membuat seisi kelas bersorai riuh.

"Karena sepekan lagi, sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemah penyambutan musim dingin, khususnya bagi siswa tingkat satu. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian...dan mengenai pembagian kelompok, bisa kalian lihat di papan pengumuman". Lanjut Yesung menjelaskan tradisi Miracle Senior High School yang tiap tahunnya melaksanakan perkemahan bagi siswa tingkat satu dengan tujuan pengakraban siswa-siswanya.

...

...

...

"Ah hyung...ini akan jadi kemah yang menyenangkan". Seru Ryewook girang setelah mengetahui ia akan satu tim dengan Sungmin dan juga Eunhyuk, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala menanggapi seruan namja manis di sampingnya.

Mungkin bagi Ryeowook kemah ini memang membuatnya senang, namun bagi Sungmin sepenuhnya tidak...namja cantik itu beranggapan kemah kali ini akan menjadi ajang penyiksaan hatinya, karena harus melihat adegan mesra kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang kelak akan disuguhkan untuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit melihat wajah ceria teman-temannya...siswa lainnya sepekan kedepan, akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh mereka agar tetap prima, namun berebeda dengan Sungmin...ia akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menguatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"ini akan sangat berat". Gumam Sungmin lirih, namja cantik itu melalui koridor sekolahnya seorang diri. Tak jarang ia meniup-niup helaian poni yang menutupi matanya. ia memang memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya untuk menemui sunbaenya...siapa lagi kalua bukan Yong Guk dan Himchan.

"Sungmin".

Seseorang memanggilnya, dan itu membuat namja cantik itu tersentak...ia sangat mengenali pemilik suara tersebut, tanpa menoleh...Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi orang tersebut. berusaha menulikan pendengarannya...Sungmin sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu.

"Sungmin..". Namja cantik itu semakin panik dan memutuskan untuk berlari ketika menyadari derap langkah orang tersebut semakin mendekatinya.

"Sungmin tunggu". Langkahnya terhenti saat orang tersebut mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas Kyu...". Ujar sungmin lemah, ia memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun.

"Tidak...sebelum kau menjelaskan,kenapa menghindariku?"

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu...lepaskan!". Sungmin menghempas kasar tangannya hingga cengkeraman tersebut terlepas, menyisakan warna merah yang cukup kontras di kulit putihnya.

"Jika kau tak menghindariku, kenapa berlari?"

"Aku buru-buru...permisi Kyu".

Sungmin memalingkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun secepat mungkin, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menahan lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Sungmin dapat melihat dua obsidian itu menatap dalam dirinya. dan ia juga dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Kyuhyun karena memang jarak keduanya sangat dekat.

"Pulanglah..."

"Tidak...bukankah ini yang kau inginkan selama ini". Sungmin menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya...sungmin sangatlah ingin kembali ke rumah mereka, namun ucapan Kyuhyun di malam itu membulatkan tekatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Hati sungmin tak cukup kuat menahan semua kata-kata menyakitkan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon kembalilah Ming".

Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lembut tanpa kebencian di dalamnya. Apakah Kyuhyun berubah?... Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menepis pikiran tersebut...mungkin saja itu hanyalah tipu daya dari Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya kembali ke rumah itu, bukankah namja tampan itu tidak ingin menjadi kambing hitam dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak...sekali lagi hatinya tak cukup kuat jika harus kembali menerima kata-kata kasar di rumah itu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala lemah, ia kembali memalingkan tubuhnya untuk berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?".

Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat namja cantik itu terhenyak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-Ani...". Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. meski sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan hal tersebut. Memang apa peduli Kyuhyun...dengan perasaannya.

"Lalu apa maksud surat ini?" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya dengan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, yang ia temukan di ranjang Sungmin. sontak hal ini membuat Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak lebar menatap kertas di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Su-surat?"

.

**Flash Back**

"Chaa... semua sudah aku bereskan". Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang king size, kedua matanya menatap sendu koper dan juga beberapa benda miliknya yang sudah siap angkat. Sungguh ia merasa berat hati meninggalkan kamar yang baru beberapa hari ini di tempatinya, namun keadaan memaksanya harus meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ah...tidak mungkin jika aku meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja, sangat tidak sopan...apa yang harus ku tinggalkan untuk Kyuhyun?" Ujar sungmin sambil menimang-nimang boneka bunny di tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin selembar surat sepertinya bagus". Sungmin bermonolog sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas beserta penanya.

"me-mencintai...ah ini akan terlihat sangat konyol...kenapa aku menulis kalimat bodoh ini?...tidak! surat ini tidak akan ku berikan untuk Kyuhyun". Keraguan terbesit dalam benaknya setelah membaca pernyataan cintanya untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin berniat membuang kertas tersebut. Namun kehadiran seseorang berhasil mengejutkannya.

" Sedang apa kau di sini...apa mengemasmu belum selesai?"

"S-sudah hyung...". ujar Sungmin sedikit gugup, ia berusaha menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang tubuhnya. Bisa kacau jika namja garang itu tau...isi dari surat tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?...apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Di belakang tubuhmu itu apa?". Yong Guk merasa adanya gelagat mencurigakan dari Sungmin, lalu ia putuskan untuk mendekati namja cantik itu.

"A-aniyooo...kajja berangkat". Namja imut itu mendorong dada Yong Guk untuk menjauhi ranjangnya. Yong Guk yang tak ambil pusing hanya menuruti perkataan Sungmin meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan membawa benda-benda milik Sungmin. Sepertinya namja kelinci itu melupakan sesuatu...Surat itu masih tertinggal di kamarnya.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

"Jelaskan...apa maksud dari surat yang kau tulis ini". Kyuhyun kembali memperjelas kalimatnya, begitu menyadari namja cantik di hadapannya tak kunjung membuka suara, dan hanya menatap hampa dirinya.

"Lupakan...itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda".

Meski terdengar sederhana, namun kalimat tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit.. bagaimana mungkin surat itu hanya lelucon Sungmin,ini bukanlah sosok Sungmin yang selama ini dikenalnya...ia bergerak mengejar Sungmin yang kembali berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana Ming?"

"Lepas Kyu...!". Sungmin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang semakin menguat di lengannya. dan itu sangatlah sakit...

"Ayo pulang..."

"Tidak! Lepaskan...ini Sakit!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin ia lakukan, Kyuhyun hanya berniat mengucapkan kata maaf dan meminta Sungmin kembali dengan lembut, namun semua menyimpang jauh dari apa yang ia rencanakan...tubuhnya bergerak tak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

"lepaskan aku Kyu...hiks!". Sungmin menagis...ia semakin takut dengan sikap kasar Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu!". Seorang namja ulzzang menghempas cengkraman Kyuhyun dengan kasar, kemudian menarik Sungmin ke belakang tubuhnya untuk melindunginya. Kedua manik matanya berkilat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?!...apa urusanmu menghalangiku!" geram Kyuhyun, kedua obsidiannya pun sama berkilatnya dengan namja di hadapannya.

"Kau menyakiti Sungmin...dan ini menjadi urusanku".

Kyuhyun semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya...hatinya memanas mendengar penuturan sosok ulzzang itu, Sungmin miliknya...dan namja di depannya ini tak berhak mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Him-himchan hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini".

Namja cantik itu menarik lengan Himchan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, ia benar-benar takut dengan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara dua namja di hadapannya, dan semakin takut jika membayangkan Kyuhyun terluka. meski demikian Sungmin cukup bersyukur yang datang menemuinya bukan Yong Guk melainkan Himchan. Karena Yong Guk itu pastinya tidak tinggal diam melihat perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Berhenti Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima dengan sikap sungmin yang lebih memilih namja ulzzang itu di bandingkan dirinya.

"Aku tak akan kembali ke rumah itu! jangan memaksaku Kyu!". Sungmin berjalan tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit mengucapkan kalimat ini...ia telah mengingkari perasaannya. Ketidak percayaannya pada Kyuhyun membuatnya melawan hati kecilnya. Sementara namja ulzzang itu hanya menatap bingung perubahan sikap namja cantik di depannya, ia hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur tangan urusan pribadi Sungmin terlalu jauh, namun ia bertekat untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari namja yang bersikap kasar padanya...Himchan tak ingin namja cantik itu tersakiti.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kepergian Sungmin dengan namja ulzzang itu..hatinya bergejolak, Sungmin baru saja menolaknya...dan semua ini adalah salahnya. Sungmin berubah menjadi acuh..Namja tampan itu menghantam dinding di sampingnya. Membuat darah dari lukanya kembali merembas mengotori kain perbannya.

"Mianhae Ming...tangan ini telah menyakitimu". Kyuhyun menatap redup perban yang berwarna merah sempurna karena darah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ada masalah apalagi Kyu?". Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada sofa miliknya dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Setelah kejadian di sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mmengunjungi rumah Yesung. Hatinya benar-benar kacau...dan ia butuh teman untuk mencurahkan kegusarannya.

"Sungmin pergi hyung".

Namja tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ia tau apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau tak mencegahnya?"

"Aku terlambat".

"Apa kau tidak memintanya untuk kembali?...aku melihat anak itu di kelas".

"Sudah...tapi gagal".

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, ia yakin sikap arogan Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya gagal, namja berkaca mata itu tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berantakan...sepertinya sepupunya cukup frustasi menghadapi masalah hatinya saat ini.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin?"

"Sangat".

Pertanyaan Yesung terdengar seperti rentetan soal ujian yang begitu mudah Kyuhyun jawab. Terlihat dari nada suaranya yang terkesan ringan tanpa beban.

"Dengar ...aku masih sulit mempercayainya...bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai sungmin dalam waktu cepat...Bukankah kau sangat membenci anak itu, kau benar-benar aneh Kyu". Yesung menatap lekat Kyuhyun, dengan tenang ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya...mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sendu pria berkharisma di hadapannya, benar apa yang dikatakan yesung...dirinya memang aneh. Dan Kyuhyun pun tak mengerti semua ini..seharusnya ia membenci namja cantik itu.

"Entahlah hyung...aku menyukainya setelah merasakan Caffe Latte buatannya, dan semakin mencintainya setelah mengecup lembut bibirnya". Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat malam di mana ia memasuki kamar Sungmin dan berhasil mencicipi bibir namja cantik itu.

"MWOO?! Yah! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sepupu sepertimu aissshh jinjjaaaa".

Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, ia sudah menduga jawabannya tidak akan memuaskan namja berkepala besar itu.

.

.

"Yya bocah...gunakan kesempatan kemah pekan ini, untuk mengambil hati Sungmin... dan ingat, jangan gunakan egomu itu...jika kau ingin berhasil".

Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan sepupunya, tangan kananya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening akibat kurang tidur. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengambil hati Sungmin kembali, untuk bicara secara lembut saja...Kyuhyun tidak mampu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Kyuhyun lalui tanpa Sungmin, dan itu sangatlah menyiksa batinnya. Tak ada kabar darinya, bahkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan Namja cantik itu. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ponsel Sungmin...namun sia-sia, namja cantik itu tak sekalipun mengangkat telfonnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus mencari sungmin di mana. Dan sungguh ia merindukan sosok cantik itu...namun libur sekolah untuk persiapan kemah menghalanginya bertemu Sungmin. hal ini memaksa Kyuhyun harus bersabar hingga hari kemah itu tiba...

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian**

"Yya Kyu...ada apa denganmu?" Donghae menatap gusar Kyuhyun, pasalnya namja tampan di sampingnya itu selalu bergerak tidak tenang, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di depan, samping bahkan di belakang mereka.

"Apa Sungmin tidak ikut camping?"

"sungmin?...dia di bus belakang bersama Hyukkie dan juga Wookie".

"Benarkah dia di sana?"

"Ne...ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Sungmin?". Donghae benar-benar resah dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin aneh selama sepekan ini, dan semua berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

Meski Donghae adalah sahabat baiknya, namun Kyuhyun tak berniat memberi tahu Donghae mengenai perjodohannya dengan Sungmin. Hanya satu orang yang mengetahui hal ini, yakni Yesung sepupunya.

"Tidak ada... lupakan, aku ingin tidur...bangunkan aku setelah kita sampai di gunung Hallasan". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan matanya. Sementara Donghae menatap heran sahabatnya tersebut, namja brunette itu meyakini Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

**Skip Time...**

Empat bus yang membawa rombongan siswa tingkat satu Miracle senior High school tiba di sebuah medan perkemahan yang terletak di lereng gunung, setiap mata memandang takjub panorama indah yang tersaji dari salah satu landmark terkemuka di pulau Jeju tersebut...Gunung Hallasan.

"Cha...ini adalah medan perkemahan kita,persiapkan tenda kalian sesuai dengan tim yang telah di bagi, lakukan dengan cepat sebelum hari semakin petang, ingat jangan memisah dari rombongan. Bagaimanapun hutan ini masih asing untuk kalian". Yesung memberi arahan melalui mikrophon untuk puluhan siswa yang berbaris di hadapannya. Beberapa rekan seprofesinya berdiri mendampingi guru tampan itu.

.

.

.

Sorai girang dari peserta kemah memecah keheningan di hutan tersebut. Setiap siswa saling bahu-membahu mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka perlukan. Namun di tengah keceriaan itu...seorang namja tampan tampak tak bersemangat, tak ada ekspresi atau binar bahagia dari wajahnya...sangat kontras dengan beberapa namja di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak fokus hari ini, berkali-kali ia membuat kesalahan dan berakhir dengan seruan dan teguran keras dari Donghae...namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan itu, seluruh Konsentrasinya terpusat pada sosok cantik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik saja di matanya...mungkin karena lama tak melihat namja imut itu.

Tak ada yang Kyuhyun lakukan selain mengekor pergerakan Sungmin dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun menyadari setiap jengkal dari tubuh namja cantik itu benar-benar indah. Hatinya kembali berdesir kuat saat melihat senyum dan tawa manis Sungmin. Dan itu adalah saat - saat yang paling membahagiakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berdiri seorang diri setelah beberapa temannya pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari sesuatu...dan kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk mendekati namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Ming..." .

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia kenal, Sungguh ia merindukan suara itu, kedua foxynya bergerak gelisah...ia tak mampu berbalik untuk sekedar menatap wajah namja di belakangnya. detakkan keras jantungnya memaksanya untuk diam mematung...

"..."

"kenapa kau selalu menghindariku".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya...ia memang sengaja menghindari Kyuhyun selama satu minggu ini. Namja cantik itu bertekat untuk melupakan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat membenci dirinya.

"Wae? Bukankah kau membenciku". Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sungguh kata-kata ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya, tapi Sungmin berusaha kuat...tak selamanya ia lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa ia sadari...Kyuhyun turut tersakiti dengan kalimat tersebut. Namja tampan itu hanya menunduk dalam, membiarkan Sungmin meninggalkannya.

"..."

Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata, ia terlalu menyesali perbuatannya selama ini...hingga membuat namja cantik itu berpikiran demikian. Kyuhyun sadar segala perubahan sikap Sungmin, sepenuhnya kesalahannya sendiri. Dan ia menuai akibat dari semua kebodohannya tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sendu Sungmin dari kejauhan, sosok cantik itu sudah di depan matanya...tapi mengapa lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengakui perasaannya. Sungguh kyuhyun berharap dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu...Kyuhyun sangatlah merindukannya.

.

.

.

"Ming...sepertinya persediaan kayu untuk perapian kita kurang". Ujar namja berambut blonde. ia sibuk berkutat dengan ranting-ranting kecil di depan tenda mereka.

"Benarkah Hyukki? Ah biar aku saja yang mencari ranting di sekitar sini...kau dan Wookie kerjakan yang lain saja".

.

.

"Hyuuung..". Ryeowook berlari riang menuju tempat mereka dengan sebuah keranjang berisi penuh dengan buah-buahan. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat namja mungil itu tak memperhatikan langkahnya hingga menyandung sebuah akar besar.

"Wookie!" Sungmin berteriak panik...saat tubuh mungil itu limbung dan siap menghantam tanah. Namun seseorang berhasil menangkap tubuh Wookie...dan orang tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Meski bernafas lega...namun terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan yang membingkai wajah cantiknya...tak dipungkirinya, apa yang ia lihat sangat membuatnya cemburu. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya...Kyuhyun memang menyukai Ryeowook. dan rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan berarti apa-apa dan tidak akan merubah keadaan. Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu...dan lebih memilih mencari ranting kering untuk membuat perapian.

.

.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Ne Kyu...Gomawoo, aishh aku hanya ingin membawakan buah ini untuk Minnie dan Hyukkie Hyung, ah bodohnya". Namja mungil itu menggerutu sebal karena kecerobohannya,kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Kyuhyun mengikuti namja mungil itu menuju tendanya...barangkali ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di sana.

.

"Di mana Minnie hyung?" tanya wookie setelah menyadari salah satu hyungnya tidak terlihat di sekitarnya.

"Mencari kayu untuk perapian kita...mungkin sebentar lagi ia kembali". Eunhyuk menjawab seadanya...ia mempersiapkan beberapa alat memasak dengan di bantu Donghae.

"Ah aku akan menyusulnya". Wookie berlari kecil berniat mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Minnie Hyuuung". Wookie menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memanggil nama namja cantik itu, namun tak ada respon dari panggilannya. Namja mungil itu memtuskan untuk memasuki hutan semakin ke dalam. Ia benar-benar cemas jika hyung-nya tersesat di hutan tersebut...karena hari semakin petang.

"Hyuuuuuung". Kembali ia meneriaki Sungmin...suasana hutan benar-benar senyap, lolongan hewan malam membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Wookie semakin panik...ia terlalu jauh meninggalkan rombongan dan Sungmin belum juga ia temukan.

"Minnie Hyuu~ Akkhh...". Namja mungil itu memekik terkejut...saat seseorang menarik tangannya dan menghimpitnya di sebuah pohon pinus besar.

"K-kim seonsangnim".

"Kenapa kau berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian eum?...ini sudah petang Chaggy". Yesung menatap intens namja mungil dalam himpitannya, tak jarang ia meniup telinga Wookie di sela-sela kalimatnya. Membuat namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya mendesah menahan geli. mereka baru seminggu yang lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain Kyuhyun.

"Ngh..."

"Kau tau...binatang buas bisa saja menyerangmu". Namja tampan itu menjilat bibir Ryeowook , ia sedikit menyeringai melihat kekasih polosnya tampak tersentak menerima perlakuannya

"A-aku mencari Sunghhmmphhhhh~". Ucapan Wookie terpotong saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu lambat laun kian memanas...yesung menarik tengkuk Wookie untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Namja mungil itu terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan bibir dan lidah yesung yang mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya, hingga membuatnya lupa tujuan utamanya mencari Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit...yesung melepas ciuman basahnya, udara lembab nan dingin membuat deru nafas mereka mengepul. Ryeowook sedikit kepayahan mengais oksigen di sekitarnya. Ciuman Yesung benar-benar menuntut.

"Kajja...kita kembali". Yesung berujar lirih sambil mengecup puncak hidung kekasihnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin Hyung...".

"Mungkin Sungmin sudah kembali ke perkemahan...tidak mungkin anak itu berkeliaran di tengah hutan, hari sudah gelap Chaggy".

Guru tampan itu menggandeng tangan Wookie untuk kembali ke perkemahan, tanpa merasakan firasat buruk atau perasaan tidak enak mengenai kepergian Sungmin.

.

.

"kenapa mereka lama sekali.." Eunhyuk begitu cemas, kedua sahabatnya tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya...sudah terhitung 2 jam mereka meninggalkan tenda.

"Tenanglah...mereka pasti kembali". Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk yang bersandar di bahunya. Sementara Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah mengetahui Sungmin belum kembali, padahal hari sudah sangat petang...perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar di hatinya.

"Ah itu wookie". Seru Donghae...melihat seseorang yang dinantikan akhirnya muncul, namun ada yang mengganjal pikiran mereka. Wookie tidak bersama sungmin melainkan Kim Seonsangnim. Dan hal ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun bertingkah gusar...

.

"Wookie...di mana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik...kedua obsidiannya bergrak tak tentu...hati kecilnya semakin yakin sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi dengan Sungmin.

"A-apa?...jadi sungmin Hyung tidak bersama kalian?" Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut mengetahui Sungmin ternyata belum kembali, rasa bersalah meliputi dirinya...seharusnya ia mencari Sungmin sampai menemukannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang...Kyuhyun berlari ke dalam Hutan, pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini...orang yang dicintainya berada dalam bahaya. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan seruan dari teman dan gurunya...tujuannya hanyalah satu...Lee Sungmin.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Kelinci kecil di mana kau?" Sungmin berjalan pelan, menyibak semak belukar di kedua sisinya, namja cantik itu mengikuti seekor kelinci putih yang ia lihat ketika mencari ranting. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan dan terpisah dari medan perkemahan. Suara lolongan dan jeritan hewan malam tak membuatnya gentar mengejar kelinci itu. Sungmin benar-benar menyukai kelinci hingga ia lupa bahaya sewaktu-waktu bisa mengancamnya.

"Hei...aku bukan orang jahat, ayolah jangan berlari terus...aku lelah".

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ia tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menemukan hewan menggemaskan itu. suasana gelap membatasi pandangannya...namun ia tetap bersikeras melanjutkan pencariannya.

'SRAK'

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya...ia yakin itu adalah suara seresah yang di timbulkan oleh hewan kecil yang dikejarnya. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja...walau terlihat samar...namun warna putih dari bulu hewan tersebut..cukup membuktikan itu adalah seekor kelinci.

Sungmin berjalan menurun mendekati kelinci putih itu...ia menyingkirkan setiap ranting dan dahan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya...saat hewan mungil itu di depan matanya. Dengan perlahan ia merundukkan tubuhnya hendak menangkap kelinci itu. Namun sungmin tak menyadari dirinya tengah berada di bibir jurang.

'Hup'

Namja cantik itu berhasil menangkapnya, kelinci mungil itu sedikit meronta dalam pelukan Sungmin, ia berniat kembali ke atas membawa hewan kesayangannya. Namun saat ia mengangkat satu kakinya...sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

'Srrrraaakkk..."Arrrghhhhhh..."

Struktur tanah yang menjadi pijakan Sungmin terlalu remah...hingga tak mampu menahan beban di atasnya. Tubuh mungil itu terperosok jatuh ke dalam jurang...beberapa kali ia berguling membentur akar dan batu di sepanjang jurang tersebut.

,

.

.

"Ugh...sa-kit". Sungmin merintih, setiap jengkal tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sangat sakit. Namja cantik itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri...karena tak mampu menahan nyeri yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaaa Caffe latte chap 5 hadiiiirrrr...

author udah berusaha mencurahkan isi kepalanya untuk membuat chapter ini...mian ne Chingu jika kurang memuaskan ^^

Mohon masukannya yaa?

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na,winecoup137, Miyoori29, Me Naruto, Mayleen, I was a Dreamer, 137Line, ,Cul Ah, dessykyumin, chanmoody, Zahra Amelia, cha, sparkyumin13, chiikyumin, bunyming, Yc K.S.H, ming0101, is0live89, HeeKitty, SSungMine, hana ryeong9, kim eun neul, reaRelf, , Kyurin Minnie, kyuminjoy, AIDASUNGJIN, hye99, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Rilianda Abelira, evilkyu, Sara hyunie, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, HeeYeon, chikakyumin, pumpkinSparKyumin, Dina LuvKyumin2min, Choi Ryo, JOYmin137, minyaa,Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyunie, Rima KyuMin Elf, juechan, reva kyuminelf, ammyikmubmik, freychulli,Kim Min Ra, pinkvirga, diamond, kyumin forever, Lee min lia, RinKM137, youngfish, ,Zhang Ary, parkhwarin, nova137, dhian930715ELF, KyoKMS26, Kanaya, MissELFVIP, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Mingre, ImSFS, adindapranatha, ChoKyunnie, , Deolovea kyuminelf, kyuminbutts, dedo, Park Min Rin, minniepinky, yunteukwon, Princess Fishy, Fie, nieyaniey, Qhia503, fymuthia137, Bunny chaggy, sillygirl137, kyuminkyumin137, dan para guest**

Gomawoooooooooo udah review, kasih masukan dan semangat buat author,,,,,,, :* :*

Mengharap review readers di chap ini...

Please

Annyeong...

Hugh

Kamshaeeeee

,

,


End file.
